


Посредник

by Bravo_angel, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Миди R-NC-21 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Drama, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravo_angel/pseuds/Bravo_angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: «У всего своя цена, милочка! Будешь жалеть! — крикнула старуха ей вдогонку». Гермиона переживает трудное время и решается на отчаянный шаг, чтобы вернуть жизнь в прежнее русло. Как оказывается — зря!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Миди R-NC-21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630423
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Посредник

— А мама не научила в детстве, что в тёмные ритуалы с воскрешением нельзя играть? — ехидно поинтересовалась старуха за прилавком, протягивая Гермионе честно купленную книгу «Сто и один способ обратить на себя внимание Морганы».

Название у неё, может, и было дурацкое, но содержание текста, по крайней мере, выглядело лучше, чем в «Свечи и кровь: как воскресить мёртвого, не устраивая апокалипсис».

— И вам хорошего дня, — вздохнула Гермиона, засовывая куда подальше желание вернуться и нагрубить лохматой ведьме. Мама учила её чистить зубы на ночь и не разговаривать с незнакомцами, а вот как воспитанием занимались в волшебных семьях, Гермиона не знала.

— У всего своя цена, милочка! Будешь жалеть! — крикнула старуха ей вдогонку.

Гермиона хмыкнула, хлопнула деревянной дверью и вышла на грязный тротуар Лютного переулка. На наколдованный нос упала капля дождя. Пожилой волшебник в дырявой мантии грубо задел её плечом, приказав пошевеливать задницей, и Гермиона, наконец, отлипла от своего места и зашагала быстрее. Рыжий локон упал на лицо, будто напоминание, и Гермиона взмахнула палочкой. Розовая дымка заплясала вокруг головы, возвращая настоящую внешность, а потом Гермиона аппарировала — и оказалась в подворотне маггловского Лондона.

— Какого чёрта?! — взвизгнул незнакомый парень с самокруткой в руках. — Ты откуда взялась?

— Вышла из-за поворота.

Парень оторопело смотрел на неё несколько секунд, потом выкинул почти целую самокрутку и перепуганно умчался. Гермиона долго провожала его взглядом, пока начинающийся дождь не превратился в ливень. Опомнившись, она забежала в грязный узкий подъезд, поднялась на второй этаж. Лампа над тесной лестничной площадкой мигала, так что искать замочную скважину пришлось наощупь.

Гермиона закрыла дверь на все замки, включила свет и упала на продавленный диван. Отопление было скудное, и добрых пять минут ушло только на десяток согревающих заклинаний. За окном суетились попавшие под дождь магглы, и время от времени до крохотной квартирки доносились ругательства и выкрики таксистов.

Корешок новой книги призывно торчал из сумки.

Гермиона заварила чай, бросила взгляд на их с Роном фотографию в деревянной рамке — единственный предмет декора в тусклой гостиной.

— Я со всем разберусь. Как и всегда.

У них были колдографии, но фотография — маггловская, статичная — только одна. Гермиона даже пообещала себе: когда всё закончится, они сделают ещё кучу фотографий, и тогда она соорудит из них огромный коллаж на стене.

Она открыла новую книгу, пропустила сотню страниц с различными заклинаниями в духе «Как отомстить соседу», пока не дошла до нужного раздела.

«Воскрешение людей из мёртвых».

Гермиона отставила чашку, придвинулась ближе.

Вначале была осторожная преамбула, дескать, это очень тёмная магия, у неё сложная техника, побочные эффекты и тому подобное. Далее шло несколько слов о Воскрешающем камне — точнее, это было больше похоже на анализ сказки о трёх братьях. Идею с Воскрешающим камнем Гермиона отмела в самом начале, когда только вернулась с похорон Рона в его маленькую комнату в доме Уизли. Нет, даже раньше — когда его бледное лицо скрыли за крышкой гроба.

Гермиона немного пожевала губу, задумавшись о том дне, но потом тряхнула головой и вернулась к чтению.

Одно из заклинаний описывало технику переноса неупокоенной души в чужое тело — видимо, для тех, чьё собственное тело уже не может функционировать… Но ни того, ни другого у Гермионы не было. Следующее заклинание в сочетании с парой десятков зелий могло вернуть душу обратно в тело. Это подошло бы волшебнику после поцелуя дементора — если найти нужного дементора. Или недавно умершему волшебнику, чьё тело ещё не начало разлагаться, а душа не добралась до Авалона.

Ещё одно заклинание было записано на отдельной странице в красной рамке, с кучей сносок и жирных восклицательных знаков. Оно позволяло поместить две души в одно тело — но только временно. Не то чтобы у заклинания был срок годности, просто выдержать такое сможет не каждое тело. А то, которое сможет, долго не продержится…

Гермиона нашла рецепт зелья, которое имитировало смерть, и зелья, которое действительно убивало, но в сочетании с другим могло тут же вдохнуть жизнь обратно — надо только успеть сделать всё в течение часа после отравления. «Идеальная инсценировка вашей смерти!» — говорилось в примечании.

Она ещё раз пролистала весь раздел, потом всю книгу, но не нашла ничего подходящего. Гермиона тоскливо глянула на остывший чай, на новенькую книжку и откинулась на жёсткую спинку дивана. В любом случае у неё всегда оставался план B. Паршивый, опасный, ненадёжный и откровенно глупый. Единственный вариант.

Гермиона достала бездонную сумочку из-под матраса в спальне, бросила туда бесполезную книгу и нащупала другую. Старую, увесистую, практически рассыпающуюся в руках. Стёртая надпись на корешке когда-то гласила: «Книга Мёртвых».

Это была совсем иная магия — если можно назвать это магией. Мало кто из волшебников знал о ней, зато у магглов она была на слуху — в легендах, преданиях, книгах и фильмах. Достать эту книгу было трудно. Или, точнее сказать, было бы трудно — для магглов. Гермионе хватило позаимствованной «для очень важного проекта» мантии-невидимки да пары Конфундусов. Она сначала даже не поверила своей удаче и долго колдовала над книгой, ища скрытые защитные заклинания, отслеживающие маячки, потом проверяла подлинность…

Ритуал, описанный в ней, был до безобразия прост. И это стало ещё одной причиной отложить его для плана B. Начертить круг из соли, добавить пару капель крови, кости животного и произнести заклинание на латыни — справится и ребёнок. Зато часть, которую так старательно выводили авторы книги «Сто и один способ обратить на себя внимание Морганы», была написана мелким и светлым шрифтом. Примечания, побочные эффекты и особенности применения — если в переводе на современный язык.

В Книге Мёртвых несколько завуалированно упоминалась некая плата, совершаемая просителем — то есть Гермионой — посреднику. То есть демону.

В детстве Гермиона ходила в церковь вместе с родителями да и в целом была знакома с христианским фольклором, так что о приблизительной стоимости сделки догадывалась. И, разумеется, она не собиралась отдавать свою душу — по крайней мере, без боя. У неё было время изучить юридические аспекты и лазейки в разного рода контрактах, потренироваться в вербальной психологии: словесно пообещать что-то другое, но так, чтобы посредник думал, будто она имеет в виду свою душу. На крайний случай Гермиона попросила Гарри поднатаскать её в боевой магии. Вкупе с гибелью Рона, её скоропостижным переездом в старый маггловский дом и просьбой одолжить мантию-невидимку это выглядело более чем странно, поэтому Гарри насторожился и настоял на необходимости звонить ей раз в день. Для этого пришлось подключить маггловский телефон, иначе Гарри бесцеремонно заявлялся к ней в квартиру после работы — безумно уставший, плохо соображающий, но упрямо стоящий на своём.

Тем не менее этот план всё равно был несовершенным, с кучей уязвимых мест. Противный голосок в голове постоянно нашёптывал, что лучше обойтись без этого, что Рону это не понравится, что, даже если всё получится, у волшебников возникнет много вопросов и рано или поздно об этом узнают все. И тогда Гермионе несдобровать. Но она не могла иначе, а Книга Мёртвых — единственное, что можно было придумать…

Гермиона приняла душ, высушила и аккуратно уложила волосы, нанесла немного макияжа. Надела подаренную Луной когда-то давно длинную шёлковую сорочку. Ей хотелось выглядеть красиво: может, потому, что она давно не делала этого. Может, чтобы воскресший Рон не столкнулся лицом к лицу с заплаканной, лохматой ведьмой с обезумевшим взглядом. А может — на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так и полиции либо аврорам придётся взламывать дверь и спасать её.

Гермиона закрыла окна старыми, пожелтевшими жалюзи. Расставила свечи по всей комнате, предварительно убрав грязный, прожженный в нескольких местах ковёр. Насыпала соляной круг, в центр которого бросила куриные косточки — остались со вчерашнего обеда. А когда шла в другой конец комнаты, чтобы выключить свет, случайно наступила на них и громко выругалась. И тут же, как по команде, сверху раздался детский плач, за ним — взрослые причитания и нецензурные наставления, куда Гермионе следует сходить поорать.

Гермиона поправила круг, села на пол, зажгла свечи и вздохнула. Плач и возня наверху продолжались и сбивали с мысли. Она знала одно заклинание, похожее по принципу действия на заглушающее — соседи не слышат её, она не слышит соседей. Оно избавляло от всех звуков, и тогда в квартире наступала такая тишина, что становилось не по себе. Терпеть это было невыносимо.

Книга Мёртвых лежала рядом с кругом, открытая на нужной странице. Тёмные буквы заклинания были плохо видны в свете свечей, но Гермиона несколько раз репетировала, чтобы не облажаться в нужный момент, и большую часть текста помнила наизусть.

— Conjuro et confirmo…

«Я вас заклинаю».

Её голос звучал странно: хрипло и низко. Гермиона облизнула пересохшие губы, оглядела комнату, но в ней ничего не изменилось: маленькие огоньки свечей дёргались, рассыпанная соль ярким пятном выделялась среди старых тусклых досок пола.

— Conjuro vos demoni…

«Заклинаю вас, демоны».

Голос дрожал, но Гермиона продолжала читать. Перечисляла имена демонов, восхваляла их, превознося их силу и славу, ожидала порыва ветра, который погасит свечи, странных звуков — но всё было тихо.

— Moleas omnem meam petitionem, juxta meum velle…

«Исполнить мои просьбы, согласно моей воле».

В углу что-то упало, и Гермиона чуть не вскрикнула. Только потом разглядела грохнувшийся на пол зонтик, который раньше опасно лежал на самом краю тумбочки. Соседи тут же снова завопили, и Гермиона на секунду почувствовала себя до невозможности глупо в шёлковой ночнушке у соляного круга. Ребёнок соседей заорал опять.

Последние строчки будто сами срывались с языка — просто из упрямства, привычки доводить дело до конца.

— Juxta votum meum, in negotio et causa mea.

«Согласно моим желаниям относительно известных мне причин».

Гермиона потянулась к кухонному ножу, сделала небольшой надрез на пальце — огромные уродливые шрамы ей ни к чему. Пара капель крови упала на соль и на кости, несколько попали на пол. Гермиона сунула палец в рот и принялась ждать, но ничего не происходило. Взгляд зацепился за книгу, прошёлся по страницам раз, потом второй. А потом строчки стало плохо видно, будто кто-то медленно гасил свет.

Гермиона подняла голову, удивляясь тому, какая она тяжёлая, словно залита свинцом. Свечи уже догорали, будто она сидела всю ночь. Плач и крики соседей стихли, и вообще у Гермионы в ушах стоял низкий, протяжный шум, какой появляется, когда долго сидишь в тишине. Свечи наконец погасли, и она оказалась в кромешной тьме. Гермиона подскочила, но ничего не произошло. Её тянуло в сторону, будто она стояла на склоне, и затуманенный разум предположил, что она падает. Гермиона вытянула руки перед собой, инстинктивно присела, пытаясь сгруппироваться, но не могла ничего нащупать, словно диван, стены и лампа исчезли.

— Кто здесь? — спросила она в пустоту, но ответом ей была тишина.

Гермиона попробовала глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы успокоиться, но кислорода вдруг стало мало. Она глотала воздух ртом, прикоснулась к шее, но не чувствовала под пальцами кожу, будто руки онемели и потеряли чувствительность.

Она прошла вперёд, шатаясь, как пьяная. По идее, она должна была либо запнуться о диван, либо упереться в стену, либо наступить в круг, но путь был свободен. Даже пол не скрипел, словно не хотел привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.

Эта мысль отрезвила Гермиону. Она всхлипнула и присела, тут же зажав одеревеневшими пальцами рот, чтобы не шуметь. В кромешной темноте ей казалось, что кто-то ищет её: по запаху, по звукам. Что кто-то вот-вот коснётся её плеча или лица, схватит за лодыжку или руку. Что кто-то пришёл за ней и не успокоится, пока не достанет.

Гермиона медленно встала на колени, упёрлась ладонями в пол. Ощущение чужого присутствия за спиной заставило её обернуться, но темнота стояла такая, что хоть глаз выколи. Гермиона вдруг зажмурилась: от мысли, что сейчас мрак уйдёт и она увидит, кто за ней наблюдает, стало не по себе.

Ей ещё никогда не было страшно в собственном доме.

Её тянуло назад, вниз по тому странному склону, а слева вдруг повеяло холодком, да таким, словно в стене была огромная дыра. Гермиона потянулась к холоду, надеясь, что наткнётся на окно. Руки шарили по полу, а потом вдруг уткнулись в стену. И тут же раздался страшный, неживой скрежет, будто заклинило две несмазанные шестерёнки. Гермиона прижалась к полу, закрыла голову руками. Потом, немного переждав и осмелев, опять потянулась к стене — и снова услышала громкий металлический звук. Она сглотнула, прикладывая все силы, чтобы не отдёрнуть руку. Нашарила верёвочку от жалюзи и со всей силы потянула вниз.

Яркий лунный свет на секунду ослепил её, и она тут же рухнула на пол, будто кто-то тянул её назад и резко отпустил, закрыла глаза рукой. Воздуха вдруг стало слишком много, и Гермиона закашлялась, отчаянно прикрывая рот дрожащими руками, всё ещё боясь шуметь. Раздался резкий, монотонный стук, от которого Гермиона вскрикнула и заплакала. Потом перевернулась на бок, подтянула колени к груди, молясь Мерлину и Богу одновременно, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось.

Мысли в голове стали понемногу проясняться, но страх открыть глаза и увидеть перед собой кого-то или что-то, что так напугало её, никуда не ушёл.

Гермиона лежала на полу, слушая неприятный, непрекращающийся стук, как вдруг её пронзило осознание. Она открыла глаза, села, уставилась на батарею, от которой вверх шла тонкая труба. И только тогда поняла, что монотонный стук — попытка соседей привлечь её внимание.

— …чёрт тебя дери, всю ночь! Вылетишь отсюда как пробка! Дура, идиотка несчастная!

Гермиона медленно моргнула, приходя в себя. Обернулась, заскользила взглядом по комнате — никого. Удивилась, как близко к кругу она сидела, словно отползла всего на несколько дюймов: как странно, ей-то казалось — на пару ярдов.

От соли и костей Гермиона избавилась заклинанием, потом включила свет во всём доме. Снова приняла душ, не закрывая ни дверь, ни шторку, и постоянно поглядывала в гостиную. Отправила сорочку в корзину для грязного белья, надела самую тёплую пижаму и шерстяные носки, заплела влажные волосы в косу.

Гермиона немного постояла посреди крохотной спальни, потом почувствовала лёгкое прикосновение к ноге и подскочила чуть ли не до потолка.

— Напугал! — прошипела она коту.

Живоглот недовольно дёрнул хвостом. Ему не нравилась квартира, и он постоянно сбегал через окно, чудом не разбиваясь — второй этаж, как-никак. Как он возвращался обратно, Гермиона не знала — наверное, какая-то особенная магия низзлов…

Гермиона насыпала в миску кошачий корм, правда, немного переборщила — руки тряслись. Потом, возвращаясь в спальню, наткнулась на Книгу Мёртвых. Она лежала посреди гостиной, такая, какой Гермиона её и оставила. Гермиона осторожно закрыла её. С помощью палочки призвала бездонную сумку, бросила книгу туда, а сумку спрятала между спинкой и сиденьем старого дивана — не хотелось ночевать рядом с этим проклятым талмудом.

Гермиона думала, что не сможет заснуть. Будет лежать и думать, что произошло, ждать посредника в гости. Или бояться, что всё повторится или приснится. Но, когда она легла в холодную постель, оказалось — ничего подобного. Очень даже сможет. 

***

Гермиона медленно открыла глаза, поморщилась от яркого света — заснула, не выключив светильник, потому что всё ещё было страшно. В гостиной надрывался телефон. Часы показывали два часа ночи.

Голова гудела, во рту пересохло. Гермиона кое-как сползла с кровати, коснулась ступнями холодного пола. Поплелась в гостиную, но двигаться было трудно, будто вокруг — сплошная вода, а она никак не может выбраться. Гермиона нащупала трубку, подавляя зевок, приложила к уху.

— Гарри?

— Гермиона! Прости, что так поздно, но я не мог тебе дозвониться… Уж не знаю, с кем ты там болтала…

Гермиона медленно сглотнула.

— Но я спала.

Повисла тишина. На другом конце провода не отвечали.

— Гарри?..

— Ты уверена?

— Может, какие-то сбои? — неуверенно предположила Гермиона.

— Да… скорее всего. Прости, что разбудил. Ты в порядке? Я не хотел тебя тревожить, думал заскочить завтра утром, но мне снилась всякая чепуха про тебя…

— Ничего страшного, я всё понимаю, — тут же перебила его Гермиона. По спине пополз холодок. Она нащупала палочку в кармане рубашки. — У меня всё отлично, хотя, кажется, я немного простудилась. Гуляла вчера, а потом начался дождь.

— Ладно… Слушай, может, вы с Джинни выберетесь как-нибудь? Она в последнее время много хандрит.

— Я поговорю с ней, но позже, ладно? С ног валюсь.

— Конечно. Слушай, извини ещё раз…

— Прекрати, Гарри. Спокойной ночи.

Выслушав в ответ сдавленное «спокойной ночи», Гермиона повесила трубку. Потом медленно обернулась, вытащила палочку. Вчерашнее ощущение кошмара вернулось с новой силой.

— Гоменум Ревелио!

Но вокруг было пусто. Из спальни, широко зевая, вышел Живоглот. Он вперил в Гермиону недовольный взгляд, а потом уселся рядом с миской, нетерпеливо стуча хвостом по полу.

— Обойдёшься, — кинула ему Гермиона.

Она вернулась в комнату, нащупала под одеялом махровые носки — видимо, стало жарко во сне, и она их стянула. Гермиона как раз размышляла, стоит ли снова лечь спать — после звонка Гарри на душе было неспокойно, — когда раздался звонок в дверь.

Первой мыслью было — пришли соседи. С полицией, как и обещали. Потом она вспомнила ритуал и почувствовала, как сердце пропустило удар. Гермиона натянула халат, сунула палочку в глубокий карман и подошла к двери. Глянула в глазок, но ничего, кроме темноты, не увидела. Оно и не удивительно: в проклятом старом доме постоянно что-то ломалось, а и без того дерьмовые лампочки с лестничной площадки всё время кто-то выкручивал.

Живоглот не двинулся с места, хотя вроде должен был чувствовать всякую нечисть.

Гермиона собралась с духом, глубоко вздохнула и открыла дверь.

Незваным гостем оказался красивый незнакомец. Высокий, даже выше Рона, из-за чего Гермионе пришлось задрать голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо, но худой, хотя сложён хорошо: широкие плечи, узкие бёдра. Он был бледен, и чёрные волосы по-странному красиво контрастировали с тонкой, почти прозрачной кожей. Он вдруг улыбнулся, и Гермиона снова опешила: мужчина был очарователен и прекрасен, а она только глупо головой качнула, когда поняла, что пялится неприлично долго. Но краснеть или смущаться всё равно не собиралась: он наверняка привык к такому вниманию.

Она не заметила у него в руках библии, брошюрок о выгодном переезде или чемоданчика с набором «самых изумительных кастрюль в вашей жизни и по доступной цене», так что вежливо ему улыбнулась.

— Я могу вам помочь?

— Вы определённо можете мне помочь, — ответил он. — Я ваш новый сосед. Том Риддл.

Он протянул ей руку, и Гермиона нервно пожала её. Рука была сухая и холодная.

— Я никогда не жил в подобных квартирах и не совсем понимаю, почему нет воды. Сейчас довольно поздно, и я не решился звонить арендодателю, а у вас горел свет... Я видел с балкона.

Том снова улыбнулся ей, и Гермиона неосознанно заулыбалась в ответ.

— Она перекрыта, надо только покрутить вентили. Обычно они прячутся в шкафчиках в ванной. — Гермиона пожала плечами. — И надо включить водонагреватель, но слишком много тёплой воды не ждите. Это довольно старый дом.

— Несомненно. Спасибо за помощь...

Повисло неловкое молчание. Том выжидающе смотрел на неё, и Гермиона не могла понять, что ещё он хочет. На секунду её охватило раздражение от мысли, что он ждёт приглашения на чай и не только. Но почти тут же её осенило.

— М-м, Гермиона. Грейнджер.

Она нервно хихикнула и как могла незаметно вытерла потную ладонь об халат. Том только кивнул: никакого насмешливого взгляда, никаких дурацких вопросов типа «А попроще псевдоним не могла взять?» или «А где твои родители нашли такое имя?».

Том улыбнулся, пожелал спокойной ночи и тут же ушёл не оглядываясь. А Гермиона ещё с минуту неподвижно стояла на пороге, пока в её голове крутились странные мысли. Например, она не видела и не слышала, как он заносит вещи, а ведь стены в этой дыре почти бумажные. Арендодатель не упоминал о новом жильце, хотя очень часто останавливал Гермиону и мучил своим обществом, рассказывая обо всём на свете и скользя липким взглядом по её груди и шее. Ещё она не назвала вторую фамилию, даже на секунду не задумалась об этом. Но бессонная ночь делала своё дело: Гермиона закрыла дверь, привычно заперлась на все замки, скользнула под одеяло, обещая подумать обо всём позже, и уснула, как только голова коснулась подушки.

Спалось ей плохо. В одном из кошмаров Лестрейндж часами мучила её, но никто из друзей на помощь не приходил. Это был сон, и Гермиона откуда-то знала, что Рон мёртв и помочь не может. А Беллатрикс крутила палочкой у её горла и кричала: «Я убила Рона Уизли!». В другом кошмаре Гарри оставался мёртвым на руках Хагрида, а всем остальным пришлось выстроиться в длинную очередь у самых ворот Хогвартса. Каждого подошедшего убивали Пожиратели, и Гермиона, зная, что после её смерти сон закончится, терпеливо ждала своего часа. Но потом очередь доходила до Рона, а за ним шёл ещё один Рон, и ещё один, и ещё один... Много идентичных Ронов в одинаковой одежде испуганно оборачивались перед самой смертью, ища взглядом Гермиону, а очередь не заканчивалась.

Гермиона проснулась в поту и с головной болью. День снова выдался дождливым, и мрачное серое небо только больше испортило настроение. Гермиона потёрла виски пальцами, выполнила пару дыхательных упражнений. Невилл когда-то предлагал сходить к хорошему колдомедику, Гарри — к психотерапевту. Гарри тоже страдал от ПТСР, но Гермиона, по крайней мере, чувствовала себя защищённой рядом с Роном, а на работе всегда было много людей вокруг, так что ни видения прошлого, ни кошмары, ни панические атаки её особенно не мучили. Она купила пару книг по психологии — для успокоения совести. Но после гибели Рона всё пошло наперекосяк.

Гермиона поставила чайник, прошла к телефону, споткнувшись об кота по дороге, набрала единственный номер, который знала. Джинни ответила спустя несколько коротких гудков.

— Алло? Секунду! — в трубке послышалось шуршание. — Джеймс, немедленно оставь сову в покое! Да, я слушаю.

— Как дела?

— Гермиона! — Гермиона вздохнула: а кого ещё она ожидала услышать? — Вот, пытаюсь справиться... Нет, письма туда не засовывают! Мерлин... В общем, пытаюсь быть хранительницей очага, знаешь.

Гермиона потёрла лоб. Ей отчаянно была нужна компания.

— Ты совсем-совсем занята, да?

— Что-то случилось.

Джинни не спрашивала — констатировала факт. Гермиона пожала плечами в ответ, потом сообразила, что собеседница не может её видеть.

— У меня опять кошмары и...

— Гермиона, тебе нужно к колдомедику. И нет, это не делает тебя больной — мы все прошли через это.

— Мне просто нужно развеяться.

— Развеяться тебе надо было год назад, а сейчас это уже проблема. Знаешь, даже мама, кажется, смирилась.

Гермиона прикрыла глаза. Джинни совсем не знает свою мать, если действительно так думает. В любом случае Гермиона знала, что Джинни хочет услышать — что ей нужно услышать.

— Я смирилась с гибелью Рона. В смысле, это ведь было довольно давно, прошло больше года. Просто мне тоскливо, вот и всё. И погода дурацкая, вот и мучают кошмары. Знаешь, вспышки молний вырывают из темноты очертания фигуры в плаще и маске и всё в таком духе. Ну, в прорицаниях я не сильна.

Гермиона постаралась усмехнуться в трубку — очень постаралась. Правда в том, что даже спустя столько лет она помнила каждую извилину на серебристых масках Пожирателей, а Рон обычно всегда был рядом, чтобы помочь забыть — наверное, это была одна из тех важных вещей, на которых держались их отношения.

— О, думаю, это к неожиданной встрече.

Гермиона судорожно сглотнула. После вчерашнего ритуала ей перехотелось неожиданных встреч — но в любом случае ничего подобного на самом деле ей не снилось.

— Значит...

— Нет-нет, не трогай! Да ты же её угробишь к троллевой матери!.. Нет, солнышко, не надо повторять это за мамой, так могут говорить только взрослые волшебники... О Мерлин, Гарри меня убьёт.

— Попробуй Обливиэйт, — усмехнулась Гермиона.

— Не смешно. Я уже не знаю, куда деваться, думала, будет легче... Хочешь развеяться, говоришь?

Они договорились встретиться возле бара в маггловском районе Лондона. Джинни выглядела отлично: она немного округлилась после родов, рыжие волосы блестели в тусклом свете фонарей. Не было похоже, чтобы она хандрила — как только они сели за столик, Джинни стала засыпать Гермиону подробностями их семейной жизни. Рассказывала, не давая вставить и слова, ещё и умудрилась в процессе осушить свой стакан с джин-тоником — сначала первый, потом второй.

Гермиона слушала её внимательно и не перебивала — ей было приятно в компании энергичной Джинни. Зато потом, когда Джинни резко засобиралась домой, Гермиона насторожилась.

— Мы ведь посидели всего ничего…

— Я оставила Джеймса с Джорджем. Не могу надолго задерживаться. Спасибо, что вытянула меня!

Джинни порывисто обняла Гермиону и убежала.

Тяжёлая деревянная дверь бара хлопнула, Гермиону на секунду обдало сквозняком. Она ещё немного посидела, уставившись на выход, потом переместилась за барную стойку. Опустила голову на руки, коротко выдохнула. Очнулась, только когда бармен поставил перед ней коктейль — такой же, какой она пила вместе с Джинни.

— За счёт заведения, — добавил он, бросив на неё сочувствующий взгляд.

Она попыталась улыбнуться в ответ, потом стала рассматривать посетителей — лишь бы отвлечься от неприятных мыслей.

— Плохой день?

Гермиона медленно моргнула.

— Вроде того.

— Что случилось?

Она повернула голову, прикрыла глаза — яркая лампа над головой её нового соседа ослепляла.

Гермиона потянула коктейль через соломинку, съела вишенку с верхушки.

— От любопытства кошка сдохла.

Том усмехнулся.

— Ладно.

Они немного помолчали. Гермиона махнула бармену, и тот принёс ей ещё один коктейль. Благослови Мерлин этого человека.

— Извини, это было грубо, — выдохнула она. — Кое-что случилось…

Гермиона покусала губу, постучала пальцами по деревянной стойке бара. Она была не против поделиться переживаниями, но не знала, как рассказать магглу о случившемся. «Моего мужа убили из волшебной палочки на задании — кстати, он был бойцом чего-то вроде магического спецназа! А я решила воскресить его и чуть не продала душу, но теперь не знаю, отчего мне грустно и страшно: оттого, что ничего не получилось, или оттого, что, возможно, получилось, но не так, как я хотела»?

Гермиона прикрыла глаза. За спиной какой-то мужчина кричал на официанта: «Ваше пиво на вкус как моча! И стейки у вас дерьмовые! Не заплачу ни фунта!» Женщина, сидящая слева от Гермионы, пригубила виски и в очередной раз пожаловалась равнодушному бармену на своего мужа. С конца стойки потянуло сигаретным дымом: в помещении можно было курить.

— Можешь не рассказывать, если не хочешь, — протянул Том.

— Хочу! — тут же возразила Гермиона. Видимо, слишком быстро, потому что Том глянул на неё с непонятной улыбкой. — Ладно… В общем, я сделала кое-что очень идиотское. Некоторое время назад случилась одна беда… э-э… мне представилась возможность… — Гермиона нервно пригубила коктейль, отбросив соломинку. — Короче, я могла всё исправить. Но попробовала — и ничего не вышло.

Том хмыкнул. Бармен поставил перед ним маленькую чашку на блюдце.

— Нет ничего бесполезнее раскаяния. Что случилось — то случилось. Вряд ли прошлое можно вернуть, — на этих словах Гермиона хихикнула, и Том внимательно посмотрел на неё. 

— М-м… ты пришёл в бар… чтобы выпить кофе? — Том пожал плечами, дескать, что в этом странного. — Извини, я перебила тебя.

Он придвинулся ближе. Лампочка над его головой моргнула. Давешний официант, который как раз выслушивал крики недовольного посетителя, споткнулся и уронил посуду где-то за их спинами. Гермиона машинально обернулась.

— Ничего нельзя вернуть, — продолжил он, не обращая внимания на суету. — Зато можно пытаться исправить свои ошибки, сделать жизнь лучше. В конце концов, ради этого мы и живём, не правда ли?

Его глаза странно сверкнули в ярком свете. Гермиона сжала пальцами мягкую обивку высокого стула, на котором сидела, судорожно сглотнула. Она была пьяна, и посторонний шум доносился до неё словно сквозь воду, а движения Тома казались слегка смазанными — возможно, и блеск в глазах ей только почудился…

— Ты о чём? — переспросила она, жеманно хлопая глазами, как полная дура.

Его рука лежала рядом с её, но Том всё равно соблюдал дистанцию. Не пытался загнать её в угол, не нависал над ней. Его лицо казалось совершенно спокойным. Лишь по наклону головы, по мимолётным взглядам, касающимся её губ, её шеи, по напряжению между ними, такому высокому, что, казалось, ещё секунда — и начнут сверкать молнии, становилось ясно: дело не только в вежливом поддержании беседы и соседской учтивости.

Гермиона глубоко вдохнула, медленно выдохнула. Отодвинула от себя коктейль, поправила волосы.

— Я к тому, — продолжил Том, — что ты не должна ни о чём жалеть. «Не бойтесь ошибаться — бойтесь повторять ошибки» — слышала когда-нибудь эту фразу? Делай, пока есть возможность, рискуй, если риск оправдан.

— Что ж… тогда, видимо, придётся прикончить этот коктейль.

Эта дурацкая реплика разрядила обстановку — Том расхохотался. Напряжение между ними спало, Гермиона широко улыбнулась, откинула волосы назад. Бросила подозрительный взгляд на Тома, пока он помешивал уже остывший кофе в маленькой чашке. Что-то в её голове щёлкнуло, пока он говорил, но затуманенный алкоголем мозг соображал медленно, мысли быстро перескакивали с одной на другую, и Гермиона не могла уловить какую-то важную деталь. Зато интуиция вполне себе отчётливо предлагала убираться ко всем дракклам.

— Спасибо за компанию! Но, думаю, мне уже хватит.

Она неловко слезла с высокого стула, слегка пошатнулась. Подняла голову, ища взглядом сумочку, но вдруг наткнулась на обезображенное лицо официанта. Его челюсть была словно выбита и согнута под неестественным углом, вместо носа зияли две дырки, по израненной коже ползали черви. Гермиона открыла рот в немом крике, мотнула головой — и страшная картина исчезла. Официант — обычный парень, прыщавый и долговязый, — прошёл мимо, недоумённо покосившись на неё.

Гермиона выдохнула — она и не заметила, как задержала дыхание.

— Я тебя провожу. Не обижайся, но вид у тебя…

Гермиона выдавила из себя улыбку, нащупала палочку в кармане. Том — такой галантный, заботливый — вдруг показался ей мерзким и страшным. Она подумала, что выпустит в него заклинание не задумываясь, если он сделает хоть что-нибудь странное. Подумала, что сама вгрызётся ему в руку, в шею — если придётся. В крайнем случае, подумала она, сработает стихийная магия — от страха, от боли или ещё чего…

— Подожди! — крикнула ей женщина со стаканом виски. — Зря ты с ним уходишь… Это он только на лицо красавчик, а в душе… в душе… — Она немного подумала, но потом махнула рукой, оставив душу Тома в покое. — Короче, за всё надо платить. Если связываешься с мужчинами!

Женщина отсалютовала Гермионе стаканом, повернулась к бармену.

— Я уже тебе говорила, Кевин? Все мужчины…

Том открыл дверь бара, пропуская Гермиону вперёд, и глубокая мысль женщины затерялась в шуме улицы. Фраза «за всё надо платить» крутилась в голове. Гермиона растерянно обернулась, махнула рукой, останавливая такси. Пешком, да ещё и ночью, никуда ходить не следовало. По-хорошему стоило бы уехать к Джинни и Гарри… Но у них семья, маленький Джеймс. Зачем втягивать их в свои проблемы?

Гермиона мотнула головой, улыбнулась в ответ на какое-то высказывание Тома. Надо отдать ему должное — вёл он себя превосходным образом. Не царапал взглядом коленки, не отпускал сальные комплименты. У него не вырастали рога или когти…

Водитель обернулся, чтобы забрать деньги. Гермиона моргнула, растерянно огляделась: она была готова поклясться, что буквально секунду назад была у бара. Несколько хрустящих купюр перекочевали из бумажника Тома в руку таксиста, и Гермиона встретилась с тем взглядом. Полноватое лицо вдруг стало восковым, глаза посерели и казались безжизненными, выцветшими. Он открыл рот, отдирая слипшиеся верхнюю и нижнюю губы, и Гермиона зажмурилась.

— Приятного вечера, голубки! — ехидно бросил водитель.

Наваждение исчезло. Гермиона вылезла из машины, хлопнула дверью. Таксист окинул её фигуру взглядом и умчался, только шины и взвизгнули. Дворовые кошки, копошащиеся в мусоре возле дома, бешено зашипели и убежали прочь.

— Что это с ними?

Том нахмурился.

— О чём ты?

Тонкие пальцы нащупали гладкое древко палочки. Магия щекотала пальцы.

— Да так… Думаю, мне нужно прилечь. Обливиэйт!

Том застыл, зеленоватая дымка закрутилась вокруг его лица. Гермиона обернулась, но рядом никого не было. Она пару секунд разглядывала его растерянный, немного бестолковый вид — почему-то это её успокаивало. Вряд ли страшный демон среагировал бы на заклинание…

— Всего лишь маггл, — прошептала Гермиона. — Ты всего лишь маггл.

Она забежала в дом, поднялась на второй этаж, споткнувшись на лестнице. Наощупь вставила ключ в замочную скважину — проклятая лампочка снова не работала. Заклинания один за другим посыпались на дверь, щёлкнули замки.

Гермиона забилась в угол комнаты, коротко всхлипнула.

— Дура! Какая же ты дура!

В её груди теплилось странное чувство. С одной стороны, никто не собирался забирать её душу, утягивать в ад или что-то такое. С другой — увиденное вечером не было хорошим признаком. Гермиона заплакала в голос, швырнула сумочку в противоположную стену. С тумбочки на неё укоризненно смотрела фотография с Роном.

— Я подвела тебя! Сама всё знаю!

Она пообещала себе сходить к колдомедику. Или к психотерапевту. Или и к тому, и к другому. Если переживёт эту ночь, если не умрёт от страха из-за ощущения движущихся стен, из-за чувства, что кто-то наблюдает из угла, из окна, что кто-то стоит за спиной. Из-за страшных, изуродованных лиц, всплывающих в сознании, если закрыть глаза.

Она была одна — с того самого момента, как умер Рон. Поэтому переехала в новый дом с тонкими, почти картонными стенами, с воющим ребёнком у соседей сверху, с болтливым уродом-арендодателем, который всегда останавливал её на выходе, чтобы рассказать историю-другую, с видом на оживлённую дорогу, с обрывками разговоров, доносящихся с улицы. Гермиона просыпалась от кошмаров, а потом прислушивалась к взрывам смеха за окном — подростки часто собирались в переулке между их и соседним домами… Гермиона решилась на опасный эксперимент — просто чтобы не признавать очевидного, а снова спрятаться за Роном, делая вид, что всё в порядке.

Она взвыла, вцепившись в волосы. Живоглот, который до этого обеспокоенно крутился вокруг, подошёл ближе, боднул её головой в ногу.

— Уйди, и без тебя тошно! — вызверилась на него Гермиона. И тут же снова расплакалась, пожалев его.

Низзл пугливо прижал уши, и Гермиона взяла его на руки, зарылась лицом в густую шерсть, погладила по крупной голове. Живоглот великодушно терпел объятия и даже не вырывался, когда слёзы капали прямо на него. Гермиона качала его в руках, всё время всхлипывая, и притихла, когда сосед сверху забарабанил по трубе.

Проснулась она на полу и с затёкшей шеей. В квартире стоял невыносимый холод, и первым делом Гермиона отправилась в душ. Вид у неё был — краше в гроб кладут.

Она быстро помылась, надела чистую одежду. Поправила рамку с фотографией, повесила сумочку на крючок, смахнула невидимую пыль с дивана, потому что простые действия её успокаивали. Потом потянулась к телефону, чтобы позвонить Джинни — не хотела идти в Мунго одна. Но быстро одёрнула себя. У неё оставалось маленькое дело.

Гермиона постучала в дверь напротив, постаралась приветливо улыбнуться, когда Том открыл дверь. На нём была пижама, и выглядел он сонным и немного растерянным.

— Привет, — тихо поздоровалась она.

Она стёрла из его памяти только эпизоды со своим странным поведением, поэтому хотела удостовериться, что он благополучно добрался до дома. Заодно узнать, что он вообще думает о её внезапном исчезновении.

— Что-то случилось? Хочешь зайти?

Гермиона несмело ему улыбнулась, прошла внутрь, позволила закрыть за собой дверь.

— Извини, что разбудила. Не думала, что ты спишь.

Он дважды кивнул, улыбнулся в ответ.

— Да, я не жаворонок… Слушай, кажется, я не совсем помню вчерашний вечер.

Гермиона напряглась.

— Ты о чём?

Том медленно моргнул, будто не понял вопроса. Но тут же собрался, неловко улыбнулся, неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону кухни.

— Проходи, не стесняйся… В общем, не помню, как мы добрались до дома. Стояли возле бара, а потом… ну, ты поняла. Гермиона? Ты в порядке?

Тиканье настенных часов казалось слишком громким. Кто-то наверху шумно шаркал, будто медленно ковылял из одного конца комнаты в другой. Гермиона оглядела маленькую кухню, судорожно сглотнула.

— Можно воспользоваться ванной?

Том посторонился, неуверенно кивнул. Гермиона быстро прошла в ванную. Она не могла стереть так много воспоминаний — действовала ведь как могла аккуратно. Если только её болезнь не зашла слишком далеко — тогда она могла просто не заметить, или сделать это специально и забыть… Гермиона выкрутила вентиль холодной воды, но из крана не вытекло ни капли.

В груди быстро забилось сердце, желудок ухнул вниз. Гермиона крутанула второй вентиль, но воды не было. Медленно, словно боясь спугнуть зверя, она открыла маленький шкафчик над унитазом — тот самый, о котором она говорила Тому при их первой встрече. Водонагреватель был выключен, а вода перекрыта.

Гермиона попятилась, стукнулась спиной о деревянную дверь. Та скрипнула и приоткрылась. Через маленькую щель было видно кровать — застеленную, нетронутую, словно никто никогда на ней не спал.

Гермиона потянулась к карману и застонала, вспомнив, что специально оставила палочку в своей квартире: в джинсы та незаметно влезть не могла, а носить её в руках в гостях у маггла было глупо.

— У тебя что-то происходит? Ты очень странная сегодня, тебе помочь? Позвонить кому-нибудь?

Том словно вырос из-под земли у неё за спиной. Она обернулась, окинула взглядом его лицо — беспокойное, немного испуганное.

— Ты соврал мне. Ты не переезжал сюда, и никакой ты не маггл.

Он удивлённо попятился назад. Гермиона подумала — вот оно. Она заглянула ему в глаза, читая в них недоумение. Сделала вдох, ожидая, что он прогонит её, назовёт идиоткой или психопаткой, и она тогда пожмёт плечами и отправится в Мунго — как и планировала. Он открыл рот, и она шагнула ближе, чтобы лучше слышать его.

— Да.

Гермиона выдохнула. Лицо Тома тут же преобразилось — он медленно улыбнулся, немного склонил голову набок, отошёл, разглядывая её, будто оценивал картину. Дурацкая пижама в полосочку на нём потемнела, превратилась в чёрный костюм: обычные брюки, обычная кофта. Такое могли носить и маги, и магглы.

— Кто ты?

— Посредник, — тут же ответил он. — Но ты сама догадалась, правильно? Надеюсь, что да. Не хотелось бы разочароваться в тебе.

Он сел на кухонный стул, поманил её пальцем, и Гермиона неосознанно подошла поближе.

— Подожди… Том Риддл. Я знаю это имя. Ты… Ты Волдеморт.

Том непринуждённо пожал плечами.

— Называй как тебе удобно.

— Как я могла забыть?

— Я помог. Не переживай насчёт этого — не хотел, чтобы ты сразу меня раскусила.

Гермиона прислонилась к стене, откинула голову назад.

— Значит, я всё-таки не больна и не сошла с ума.

Том смотрел на неё несколько секунд, а потом вдруг рассмеялся. Громко, весело, но никак не зловеще.

— Мне так нравится это в тебе. Никогда не знаешь, что ты скажешь или сделаешь в следующий момент!

— Ты меня почти не знаешь, — машинально поправила она его, растерянно глядя перед собой. — Как ты можешь быть одновременно Волдемортом и посредником?

Том провёл пальцами по губам, легко улыбнулся. Она будто травила шутку за шуткой, таким весёлым он выглядел… Должно быть, долго ждал, пока она догадается.

— Сначала я искал бессмертия другим способом. Наткнулся на эту замечательную книгу, а потом точно так же кинулся в омут с головой.

Том выудил из-за спины Книгу Мёртвых, бережно положил её на стол. Гермиона уставилась на неё, как на ядовитую змею.

— Я получил свой подарок, но потом посредник великодушно объяснил мне, что бессмертие не означает неуязвимость… Обидно, правда? Продумать всё до мелочей, а потом так облажаться в трактовке желания… Но плату мне никто не вернул, разумеется. Знаешь, с другой стороны, это даже забавно: вы так старались уничтожить крестражи, чтобы избавиться от осколков моей души, а они тем временем складывались обратно, потому что контракт был сильнее и яда василиска, и меча Гриффиндора… Но я заплатил свою цену.

Гермиона отодвинула стул, села рядом с ним. Теперь она не чувствовала страха или паники, только какую-то бесконечную усталость. Странное чувство, особенно когда понимаешь, что проиграла по всем фронтам. Но её охватила какая-то апатия, и хотелось только, чтобы всё быстрее закончилось.

— Волшебники зря не обращали внимания на этот талмуд, но ты меня удивила. Разумеется, мне пришлось тебе помочь, чтобы ты добралась до цели… — протянул он и замолчал, давая Гермионе возможность переварить эту информацию. — Так что не надо говорить, что я тебя не знаю. Я провёл много времени рядом, чтобы в конце концов мы пришли ко всему этому. Несколько раз я даже попытался тебя отговорить, но ты и тут меня не разочаровала — была так настойчива! На это я и рассчитывал.

— Я не получила своё желание, — возразила Гермиона. — И никакой контракт не подписала!

Том резко наклонился, взял её за подбородок.

— Я обязательно прослежу за тем, чтобы ты больше не читала дурацкие книжки про ритуалы. Разумеется, ты подписала контракт — своей кровью в ту ночь, когда читала заклинание. Никому не нужно твоё вербальное согласие — это всего лишь выдумка авторов фантастики. И все придуманные тобою лазейки… Ты была так очаровательна: наивная, убеждённая, что всё сойдёт тебе с рук, что можно будет переиграть или настоять на своих правилах. На секунду я даже позавидовал такой уверенности. Но только на секунду.

Гермиона высвободилась из хватки.

— Интересно, и каков был шанс, что именно ты станешь моим посредником?

Том снова расслабился на стуле, прикрыл глаза.

— Ты умеешь задавать правильные вопросы, если очень постараешься. Работа любого посредника — заставить заключить контракт. Я нашёл тебя сам, я помог тебе — всё куда проще, чем ты думаешь. Кстати, знаешь, что самое забавное?

— Ни за что не угадаю…

— Твой контракт у меня. Никто не отслеживает их передачу в пункт назначения. Возможно, многие контракты могли просто сгореть, но посредники обычно так… узколобы в своей зависти, что не пользуются своим преимуществом, а стремятся поскорее отдать контракт и отправить человека в вечное рабство. А ведь стоит только немного сделать шаг в сторону — и открываются безграничные возможности. Как у нас с тобой.

— Фигня твой контракт, — возразила Гермиона. — Ты не выполнил своё условие.

— Считай, сделал тебе одолжение. — Том встал, поправил свой костюм. Небрежно смахнул волосы с лица, протянул Гермионе руку с тонкими пальцами. — Я покажу тебе.

Гермиона недолго колебалась: в конце концов, самое худшее уже произошло.

Она вложила свою руку в его ладонь, покорно встала. Том глядел на неё несколько секунд, а потом сказал:

— Смотри.

Гермиона повернула голову. Они стояли посреди чужой гостиной. На потёртом диване сидела бледная девушка. Её равнодушный взгляд был направлен прямо на них, но смотрела она будто сквозь.

— Я не понимаю, — сказала Гермиона. — Я думала, так действует только Воскрешающий камень.

— Дело не в способе воскрешения, — терпеливо пояснил Том. — Душа обретает покой на Авалоне или в раю — в зависимости от того, куда попадает. Она не испытывает ни тоски, ни горя. Ей чужды печаль или ярость. А потом ты вырываешь её из этого мира и бросаешь в серую коробку из-под обуви. Ещё и требуешь, чтобы она была благодарна за это. Жестоко, да?

Гермиона промолчала. Что тут скажешь?

Ей бы заплакать, забиться в истерике. Она столько всего прошла, стольким пожертвовала, а в награду только осознание, что всё было бесполезно.

— Не бесполезно, — вдруг отозвался Том. — Урок бесценен.

Гермиона подняла на него взгляд, нахмурилась.

— Ты сказал, что контракт у тебя, и его не обязательно передавать дальше. Ты хочешь мне помочь?

Том рассмеялся, и Гермиона обиженно хмыкнула.

Он коснулся её ключицы, потянул вниз блузку, оголяя плечо.

— Нет. Это ты поможешь мне.

Он легко поцеловал её щёку, сжал грудь холодной рукой. Гермиона не двигалась, знала — бесполезно.

— Дай угадаю: ищешь способ перестать быть посредником?

— Умница.

Он дёрнул блузку на ней, и та разошлась по швам. Том внимательно разглядывал её грудь, коснулся живота, и Гермиона дёрнулась.

— Щекотно, — пояснила она. — Значит, это ты постарался создать ощущение кошмара вокруг? Изуродованные лица, странные звуки?

Том оторвался от её тела, довольно ухмыльнулся. Его глаза были не просто карие, а почти чёрные, широкий зрачок затопил радужку.

— Видела бы ты себя в тот момент! С таким взглядом… знаешь, как у оленей, перед тем, как их собьёт машина на дороге.

— Зачем?

Том недовольно поджал губы, немного скривился — это было почти неожиданно.

— Я ответил на многие твои вопросы и хочу отдохнуть. Ты ведь всё ещё хочешь поблагодарить меня за то, что я не выдернул твоего мужа из райского местечка?

— Было бы неплохо ответить и на другие вопросы, раз уж ты рассчитываешь на мою помощь…

Том толкнул её к стене, сжал волосы в кулаке. Его лицо претерпело значительную перемену: из весёлого, смешливого, будто удалась величайшая пакость, оно стало почти некрасивым в злом оскале и с нахмуренными бровями.

— Ты, наверное, не поняла. Я пока не свободен, но и ты заложница положения. От меня зависит, что с тобой будет дальше. Захочу — будешь ползать в ногах. Захочу — не встанешь из постели, ублажая меня. У человеческого тела человеческие потребности, знаешь ли.

Том развернул её, прижал щекой к холодной стене. Нашарил рукой ширинку, приспустил джинсы. Прижался к ней всем телом, и Гермиона почувствовала, что у него стоит, да ещё как!

Она пыталась спокойно переждать и не позориться, но что-то внутри упрямо не давало ей этого сделать. Наверное, с таким же ощущением смертельно больные люди грабят банки, срываются в путешествия, пускаются во все тяжкие — какая разница, если всё уже предрешено?

— А я-то думала, что нравлюсь тебе.

Сухие губы коснулись её шеи.

— Глупости.

Том избавился от кофты, расстегнул брюки, зарылся лицом между лопаток Гермионы. Застыл на мгновение в такой позе, но потом развернул её.

— Хочу видеть твоё лицо, — зачем-то объяснил он.

Он огладил пальцами грудь, стянул резинку с волос. А потом поцеловал её, странно и немного неумело. Мазнул языком по губам, прикусил подбородок. Гермиона как раз хотела как-нибудь едко это прокомментировать, но Том вдруг подхватил её под задницу и подтянул вверх, укусил за шею. Гермиона обхватила его ногами, а он просунул руку ей за спину и дёрнул за волосы в тот же момент, как насадил на член.

Гермиона вскрикнула, стукнулась затылком об стену — немного больно, но даже приятно. Том легко поднимал её вверх и вниз, потом схватил за подбородок, заглянул в глаза.

— Посмотри на меня, — не попросил — приказал он.

Гермиона с трудом сфокусировала взгляд. Внизу живота ныло, шея горела от укусов и поцелуев. Том приоткрыл рот, словно хотел что-то сказать, но не мог подобрать слов, и Гермиона немного оттолкнулась от стены — ему пришлось сесть, усадив её сверху. Она потянула его за волосы, прикусила шею — повторяла всё то же, что он делал с ней. Сама скакала на его члене, сама целовала губы, засовывая язык ему в рот. А Том крепко держал её бёдра, талию. Тянул волосы, впивался в тонкую кожу ногтями. Он что-то промычал ей в шею, но она не успела обдумать — кончила, сжимаясь на его члене и прикусывая губу. Слишком давно у неё никого не было.

Том великодушно позволил ей отдышаться, но Гермиона чувствовала, как он подрагивает внутри неё. Она слезла с его колен, устроилась между бёдер, случайно ткнувшись лбом в живот, и взяла член в рот.

Она не была опытной в минетах, но Том был близко — Гермиона немного полизала головку, втянула щёки, скользя вверх и вниз, и Том кончил, без предупреждения излившись ей в рот.

Гермиона отстранилась, закашлялась. Положила голову ему на бедро. Том запустил руку в её волосы, помассировал кожу.

Гермиона чувствовала, что он хочет что-то сказать. Но Том молчал. Из окна вовсю светило солнце, в его лучах танцевали маленькие пылинки. Это было странно: посредник нашёл её посреди белого дня, они говорили о контракте и о душе в лучах солнца. В книгах такое всегда происходило ночью.

Это была странная мысль, но Гермиона не хотела думать о чём-то более глобальном. Она устала. Том был рядом, думал о своём, блаженно прикрыв глаза, перебирая пряди её волос.

Гермиона подняла голову, оглядела его лицо. Подумала, что обязательно со всем разберётся.

Как и всегда. 


End file.
